Back In The Old Town For Thanksgiving
by CNJ
Summary: The BSC are in their first year of college & are coming back to Stoneybrook for Thanksgiving to see the old folks again! May contain strong language. Completed!
1. 1

Hi, this is another story on the BSC in college. Thanks for R&R-ing my other stories! Again, you all probably know the disclaimer and in addition, Christie and Mona are not my creation, but the creation of author Betsy Haynes. I'm actually working on several stories of the BSC at different ages. So it's the fall of 2001 and the BSC are in their first year of college. It's Thanksgiving break and they're coming back to Stoneybrook for the holidays. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet, maybe two or three chapters. Sooo, read, you all and REVIEW away!   


**Back In The Old Town For Thanksgiving**

_By_: CNJ 

_PG-13_

**1**

**Kristy**: 

Mary Anne, Mona, Stacey, and I were piled into the car and headed back to Stoneybrook for Thanksgiving. "Ohhh, to our folks' houses we gooo..." I sang and we all laughed. It was hard to believe we'd been in college for three months already.   
"How's Vermont?" Mona asked Stacey.   
"Nice." Stacey sat back. "You all know that Christie Winchell's there also?"   
"Yeah, I think you e-mailed us about that," I said as Stacey edged the car onto the turnpike heading out of New York City and toward Connecticut. "Claudia's on her way from Minnesota," I added. "She e-mailed me last night."   
"Dawn's coming in from Arizona tomorrow," Mary Anne put in. "I can't wait to see them again."   
"Me either," Mona added. The original Baby-Sitters' Club, or the BSC for short are now scattered around the US of A.   
"Jessi e-mailed me the other day," Mary Anne told us. "She says the Next Generation of the BSC is doing really well." Vanessa Pike, Becca Ramsey, Charlotte Johanssen, and Karen Brewer took over the club last August when we left Stoneybrook. Vanessa's the president; Becca's the treasurer; Charlotte's the secretary, and Karen's the veep and they now have the BSC meetings in her room.   
"Anna and Abby are coming from New Jersey tomorrow," Stacey turned off a ramp and we were on the outskirts of Stoneybrook.   
"Good, good," I nodded. We got closer to the middle of the large town that we'd left behind last summer. I wondered exactly how much had changed. We then passed Stoneybrook Middle School. "That's where it all started," I said softly. It was in seventh grade when I thought up the BSC. We got very quiet and pensive. Then we passed the Stoneybrook High. Mary Anne's eyes filled with tears.   
"It feels so strange here now," Mary Anne whispered shakily.   
"It does," I agreed. Just then we were on the long winding McLelland road where I used to live. Stacey would be dropping me off there, then heading back to the neighborhood where she, Mary Anne, and Mona used to live. It'll be great seeing Mom and Watson again and I knew the others were looking forward to seeing their families again. 


	2. 2

**Back In The Old Town For Thanksgiving**

_By_: CNJ 

_PG-13_

**2**

**Mary Anne**: 

It was sooo good seeing Sharon and Dad again! My tears spilled over as I hugged them both once I got their house on Burnt Hill Road.   
"Ohhh, love, it's so good to see you again!" Sharon crowed, stroking my back.   
"I'm...I'm so glad to see you again too," I wiped my eyes and followed Dad and Sharon into the kitchen, where we had tea and talked.   
"We'll be picking up your grandmother and Dawn tomorrow at around one," Dad told me, stroking my hand. It was almost like the old days back in middle and high school when despite our busy schedules, we'd managed to eat together at least a couple of times a week. And tomorrow I'd see Grandma Baker and Dawn. We did a lot of catching up. Sharon had completed a project in her job as an architect that had been selected as the runner-up for a huge award. Dad had completed another case in his law firm. I told them about the mid-terms and about how great it was having Mona as a roommate at Staten U. and how we could see the Statue of Liberty from the dorm window and about how neat it was having Kristy close by at Fellowdean U.   
"We'll eat at six-thirty," Sharon told me as I picked up my overnight bag and headed upstairs to my former bedroom.   
"How about the spaghetti and meatballs that you like?" Dad asked.   
"Oh...yes, I'd love that," I smiled at them, then headed up. It felt a little strange being in my old bedroom. I then headed into the bathroom, peed, then as I washed my hands, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror...a thirty-five pounds heavier me. I wondered if Dad and Sharon had noticed that I'd put on weight since I left for college. I could see that my face was plumper and my body was now on the chunky side. I'd had to buy new looser clothing now. Probably they did, but didn't comment. Abby had also e-mailed and said that she and Anna had also put on weight. The freshman twenty, she'd joked. In my case, it was the freshman thirty-five. I smiled wryly as I dried my hands, then headed to the room, took a book out of my overnight bag, put on my glasses and read a while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"MARY ANNE!"   
"DAWN!" Those huge screams were my stepsister and I meeting at the airport when Dawn's plane landed from Arizona. We flew into each others' arms and hugged, laughing and crying.   
"God, you look great," I gooshed. She did. She was really tan from the southwest desert sun and her blond hair was streaked even paler blond.   
"So do you," Dawn told me. Sharon and Dad hugged her, then I saw Grandma Baker and waved. She came over and we hugged.   
"Oh, how've you been, my darling Mary Anne," Grandma stroked my hair, tears welling in her eyes. Oh, it was so good to see her again! Bit by bit, we were talking a mile a minute as we left the airport. I'm so glad Grandma and Dad are at ease with each other now. Back in high school they hadn't been because when my natural mom died when I was a baby, Grandma and Dad got into a fight over who would raise me. I'd lived with my grandparents for a year and a half in Iowa, then at almost two, came back to Stoneybrook to live with Dad. Then when I was thirteen, Grandma called Dad and wanted to see me again, so I went and we had a re-union of sorts, since we hadn't seen each other in eleven years. It took a few more years for Dad and Grandma to work things out. In ninth grade, they were talking and all, but when Grandma had come, she and Dad got into an arguement right before the Thanksgiving dinner and I'd started to cry and told them both to grow up. Grandma, who had been on the verge of tears all that day, had started to cry too and she and Dad apologized. They felt bad about the fighting.   
But it took a house fire the summer after my tenth grade year to really clear things between Dad and Grandma. An awful fire burned down our old old house here in Burnt Hill Road and we'd lost most of our things, including pictures and mementos of my mother. It had been a really frightening time for me and it was hard seeing Dad and Sharon upset. I'd gone nearly mute in numb fear and had terrible nightmares, then later cried ten oceans of tears and Dawn came over and comforted me and told me that oftentimes, good things come out of terrible events. I hadn't felt the truth of that, but now I was beginning to see it, especially since Grandma had come over and brought over more pictures of mementos of Alma, my mom and that brought her and Dad together again. Dad and Sharon managed to rebuild this house within a year. Dawn, who'd been living in California with her dad and stepmom, had then moved back to Stoneybrook for junior and senior years of high school.   
On the way home, Dawn told us about the environmental group she was involved in at Tucson U. "...I'm majoring in archeology too. Mary Anne, you're majoring in secondary education, right?"   
"Yeah," I nodded. "And minoring in psychology." I planned to be a teacher, but I figured if things didn't pan out in the teaching field, I'd be a psychologist or a social worker. Mona is majoring in veternarian sciences since she loves animals, while Kristy is majoring in business management.   
"Claudia, Abby and Anna should be coming in tonight too," Dawn added. "I can't wait to see them."   
"Me either," I put in as we pulled up to Burnt Hill Road. I glanced toward Claudia's old house and wondered if she was there yet. It sure brought back memories of when we used to have our meeting there since Claudia had been the veep and had her own line. We'd had the meetings in her room, about three a week, where parents would call us there with baby sitting jobs. We'd also pig out on junk food, talk, and have fun. It was great that the BSC could continue with our former charges. Jessi and Mallory, who are juniors in high school, are the two seasonal members, since they're away at school most of the year. Jessi had told me in her e-mail that two new members had joined a few weeks ago. So now there's seven members in the BSC Next Generation..Vanessa, Karen, Charlotte, Becca, Hannah, and the two new ones; she didn't know their names yet since they are sixth-graders at SMS.   
Once we got inside, Dawn and I booked upstairs to talk while Dad, Sharon, and Grandma stayed downstairs and headed to the kitchen.   
"This is like old times," Dawn told me as we sat side by side in her old bedroom.   
"Yeah," I leaned on the bed. "Remember back in ninth grade when we were talking here and heard Dad and Grandma arguing?" How well I remembered that. I'd tried talking louder to drown it out, but Dawn had heard.   
"You do remember that," Dawn seemed surprised. "I do too. You were having problems with Logan Bruno at the time and I'd mentioned that and you got this worried frown on your face." We both laughed. I remembered that too. Back in eighth and ninth grade, I did date a Logan Bruno. We'd started having trouble in the fall of ninth grade and grew apart. Part of it was that I'd been on the SHS newspaper staff while Logan had been into sports and he'd gotten rather possessive and I think felt a little threatened by my becoming involved in activities that didn't include him. Things went downhill that year until we finally broke up in April of ninth grade. It had been really painful for both of us and we'd both cried.   
"I wonder where Logan is now?" I wondered. I knew that in eleventh grade, his family had moved to Bridgeport and he'd gone to Burkeview High for junior and senior year. Tenth grade was the last I'd seen of him. It's odd because until the summer after tenth grade _Mona_ had gone to Burkeview, then in eleventh grade, came to SHS and joined the BSC.   
"Who knows?" Dawn shrugged. "Who cares?"   
"Oh...Dawn!" We both laughed then and Sharon called us and asked if we wanted to eat out tonight.   
"YES!" we both yelled back and dashed down the steps. 


	3. 3

_Disclaimer_: You all know about the BSC characters, and Liza Barry is also not a creation of the current author, but of Betsy Haynes and the _Fabulous Five_ series. 

**Back In The Old Town For Thanksgiving**

_By_: CNJ 

_PG-13_

**3**

**Claudia**: 

It was sooo good seeing my family again! In Minnesota, we'd already gotten a sprinkling of snow. Here it was cold, but hadn't snowed yet. Janine was also back in Stoneybrook for Thanksgiving. She's in her senior year at the Virginia Naval Academy.   
"How's Granite U?" Janine asked, giving me a hug.   
"Great," I told her as our family got ready to eat. "They got a little snow there last week." As we ate, I told them more about Granite U. and that Liza Barry was there. I'd actually met Liza in high school and she'd gone to Burkeview High, Stoneybrook High's rival. I wondered if Liza was with her family now. "I can't wait to see Lynn," I added. Lynn is my four year-old cousin.   
"Your aunt and uncle are coming for Thanksgiving," Mom told us as she finished her rice.   
"Good..." Janine and I said simultaneously. After we ate and did the dishes, I told my parents I was going over to Kristy's parents for a while where my BSC friends were all meeting, then headed there. It was blustery and windy.   
It was soo good seeing my BSC friends again! The next few minutes were full of yowls, screams, and a few tears as we all greeted. By then, all the original BSC members were here.   
"Just want to announce that the Next Generation of the BSC is off and running!" Kristy told all of us. "And in addition, they have two new members, inducted last week!" Hey, good! They're up to seven members now. We had a little food and stood in the Thomas family room, catching up. Mary Anne and Mona sat next to me and told me about NYC and Staten U. I was reminded of some of the parties and get-togethers we used to have back in middle and high school. That gave me an idea.   
"Hey, everyone..." I called. My friends looked over at me. "Why don't we have a sleepover for old times' sake?" My friends looked at each other for a minute, then nodded.   
"Yeah..." "Sounds good..."   
"Where should we have it?" Abby asked.   
"What about here?" Kristy suggested. "My folks wouldn't mind. We could rent a movie and use the family room." We talked more and I remembered the monthly sleepovers we'd had back in high school. We would have them usually the first Saturday of the month and either watch a movie, play games like Uno or Dominoes and eat, eat, eat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


**Dawn**: 

A lot had changed in these past four and a half years, I realized on Thanksgiving Day as our family was ready to sit down. Verna Baker and Richard were united since the summer after tenth grade. Mom was an architect now and was much happier in this career than her previous one. But some things haven't and one thing that hasn't is that Mom and I are vegetarians. Granny and Pop-pop still sometimes bicker, but not as much as they used to. All in all, it was a peaceful affair. It felt odd, yet like a good vacation being back in Connecticut after three months in the desert at Tucson U.   
"Dawn, you're getting tan again," Mom commented.   
"Yep, I'm back in the sun," I smiled. Arizona is almost like being back in California, but without the beaches. When I took off from there on Tuesday, it was seventy-seven degrees, bright, sunny and dry. I'd almost forgotten to bring my jacket and it was a good thing I did bring it because it was only forty-two degrees here and mostly cloudy. After we ate, our parents and grandparents had coffee in the living room while Mary Anne and I went out for a walk and some sister bonding. It was windy out and we paused once in a while to watch the colorful leaves twirl around the sidewalk like little tornadoes.   
"Sometimes, there's just so much beauty in the world, my heart feels like a huge air balloon," Mary Anne said softly. "And then I worry I'll explode or go crazy with it all."   
"You mean the leaves?" I asked.   
"That's one thing," Mary Anne nodded, her dark eyes having an expression I couldn't quite decipher. Mary Anne is a quiet person, but has some really deep things that go through her head. We watched the leaves a while longer. They really are pretty, I thought.   
"How are the leaves in New York City?" I asked. "Are they as colorful or just dingy?"   
"A mix," Mary Anne told me as we started back. "In some of the parks, like Central Park and Battery Park, they're bright and beautiful. But in some of the crowded inner city streets, they're still colorful, but it's like a smoky colors. I suppose it's because of the pollution."   
"Yeah..." I agreed that pollution was one thing we all needed much less of. We talked a little about our first weeks in college. "...it was a little like being back in California, but without the beaches and the buildings were different."   
Then Mary Anne told me about New York City life. "...the whole first week was like a dream of buildings, a millions places and so many people from all over. It's like I'm living the terrific dream I've had since I was twelve of living in New York and now the dream is my real life and coming back here made me realize that Stoneybrook has shrunk into a dream, a past dream. It's incredible."   
"We really are adults," I sighed. "It's kind of that way with me, since you point it out. Like our childhood and teen years are a past dream and adulthood is our lives. Wow." By then, we'd gotten back to the house on Burnt Hill Road. We watched the leaves a few minutes longer before heading inside. 


	4. 4

**_A/N_**: This chapter is a short one, I know, but enjoy! 

**Back In The Old Town For Thanksgiving**

_By_: CNJ 

_PG-13_

**4**

**Karen**: 

It was sooo good seeing my stepsiblings again! Kristy had invited her friends from the original BSC to spend the night and we all gathered in the big den to see a movie on video. My friends Nancy, Hannie and Vanessa had come over and we sat on the floor. The original BSC lay in a huge heap on the couch behind us as the movie started. Dad and Elizabeth were getting something in the kitchen.   
"Heyyy, Mom...Watson, the movie's gonna start," Kristy called from where she was curled with Mary Anne, who was in a ball on her lap.   
"We're coming," Liz called. "Go ahead and start..." They eventually came in and sat.   
"You girls are comfortable?" Watson looked at my friends and me, then at Kristy and her friends.   
"Yeah..." "Sure..." all of us told him. It was kind of a funny sight seeing my stepsister in a heap with her friends in a tangle of arms, legs, and hair. Occasionally, we whispered and I could hear the original BSC crack up over some joke. They tried to laugh quietly, but one of them let out a _snickasnik_ noise and another one kind of cackled a little. Kristy belched, which made Mary Anne laugh. "Damn, you can belch..." Claudia muttered. As the movie went on, we all eventually got quiet. The movie, _Artificial Intelligence_ was interesting. I'd seen it in the theaters last summer when it was released, but I didn't mind seeing it again. I was a little like old times having the original BSC back here again. But I knew the weekend would fly by and they'd be back at their colleges again and we the current BSC would be back at our meetings in my room. I like being the BSC vice-president. I could see why Claudia enjoyed it. And Charlotte keeps that book as neat as Mary Anne did as the secretary and hasn't made any mistakes. We got two new members last week. So now we have seven members in the BSC the Next Generation. I'm so glad the BSC is able to continue since it's a real valuable service to parents here.   
"Oh, shit..." I heard Mary Anne sort of gasp-whisper. "Abby, grab that tissue and hand it over." Abby reached over and tossed it to her with a grin and I grinned too, knowing Mary Anne was getting ready to cry during this mushy part. "Thanks..." she whispered and tried to blow her nose quietly. I tried not to watch Mary Anne's tears as she wiped her eyes. The scene got even mushier and Mary Anne put the tissue over her mouth and several of us grinned at her. Mary Anne blew her nose and managed a shaky grin herself. Mary Anne's still the town crier, I thought. Only now, she's a city crier. Good thing there was only a couple more emotional scenes or Mary Anne would have to extricate herself from the heap to get a pile of tissues. Kristy stretched out her legs and Stacey and Abby thunked off the couch onto the floor.   
"Sorry..." Kristy whispered.   
"It's all right," Stacey whispered and she and Abby sat up and stayed on the floor for the rest of the movie. 


	5. 5

The story is beginning to wind down, so there is about one more chapters, then this story is completed. Enjoy! 

**Back In The Old Town For Thanksgiving**

_By_: CNJ 

_PG-13_

**5**

**Stacey**: 

It did feel a bit like old times once we got into our sleeping bags and lay close in a circle in Kristy's old room, now a guest room. Just like we did in the old days back in high school, I thought.   
"Did anyone hear that the schools in Afghanistan'll be open to girls again?" Claudia whispered.   
"Yeah..." Mary Anne added. "A lot of it depends on the future stability of Afghanistan. I'm so glad the U.N. is meeting to discuss this instead of just waiting for first-grab, first-in-power."   
"So, Stace..." Kristy, who was next to me, turned over. "How's Vermont? Any homesickness?"   
"Actually, not a lot," I whispered. "I miss it here, but not as much as I'd feared." I remembered what a hard time I'd had last year with the idea of leaving Stoneybrook. I'd been afraid of leaving Mom here alone and being separated from my friends. Most of my other friends couldn't wait to get out of Stoneybrook, especially Kristy, Claudia, and Mary Anne, but I'd been troubled by the idea of leaving. But finally by graduation, I realized that it was the best for both Mom and me. It was, because Mom and I had picked up right where we left off. And there was e-mail that helps us keep in close touch.   
"That's good." Abby lay back and ran a hand through her thick dark curls.   
"Hanukkah's early this year," Mona put in. "Anyone have a menorah back at home?"   
"I have candles..." Mary Anne said slowly. "I don't know how good they are."   
"Me too..." Abby and Anna chimed in. "Mom says she'll call us on the first night when it starts since she has a menorah and candles and all."   
"There's a small Jewish gift shop down by Liberty Island," Kristy told us. "Mona, Mary Anne, maybe the three of us could see if there's one there and buy it if it isn't that expensive."   
"Good idea..." Mona nodded.   
"We can all e-mail and call on December tenth," I put in. Of all of us, actually the Stevensons are the only practicing Jews of our bunch, but all of us observe Hanukkah as well as Christmas.   
"Yeah, let's do that," Anna added. "See if we can be by a computer or a phone at sundown then."   
"Speaking of holidays," Kristy said. "Is everyone coming back here for winter break?"   
"I think so..." "I am..." Most of us definitely were. Mary Anne and Dawn said most likely yes, if her family didn't go out to Iowa to visit Mary Anne's Grandma Baker. "But most likely, Dawn and I will stop by here." We talked a while about other things before each of us drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Byyee!" We all called to each other late Saturday morning as I left for my dad's place in New York City. I'd be spending Saturday afternoon and Sunday morning with Dad and his wife Samantha. Samantha's two grown kids, Lew and Amanda. I smiled as I remembered the fun last weekend I'd come to the city and met Mary Anne and Mona for dinner and some scouring around the Big Apple.   
"See you at winter break!" I called as I hoisted my overnight bag and flew out the front door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Mary Anne**: 

Dawn, Mona and I were the next ones to head back to our parent's houses. When Dawn and I got there, Sharon had just come in also and was bellowing at the top of her lungs, "I WON! I WON! Richie! Verna!"   
"What did you win?" Dad came from the kitchen. Grandma followed behind.   
"A trip for all of us over the winter break to Germany!" Sharon hugged both Dad and Verna and the three of them started laughing.   
"Wow! To Germany?" Dawn whooped.   
"Oh, boyyy..." I breathed, not quite believing it. I mean, wow. I knew there would come a day when I was older and making enough money that I'd travel to Europe and see Germany, which is where most of my ancestors come from, but _this_ winter. "Where did you win this?" I gasped as Dawn and I joined the group hug.   
"At work," Sharon held out the notice. "My latest design...it won an award. I went over there to check the mailbox and here it was."   
"Wow, I can't believe it!" Dawn squealed.   
"So, this trip is won with all expenses paid for a family of six," Sharon added. "So, Verna, you're invited as well."   
"Oh...thank you!" Verna wiped her eyes. "To see the old country...where my grandmother was born." Grandma and I met eyes and I knew we were both thinking about Syraria Wegenstein, our ancestor who came here from Germany through Ellis Island a hundred years ago. Grandma still has a copy of her journal, which is ashy and old, but still readable. She says that when she dies, she will pass it on to me.   
"This is fantastic!" Dawn crowed. "I've always wanted to see Europe again! I hardly remember early trip to France, so this will be great!" When Dawn was little, she and her parents and brother took a trip to France.   
"Thanks..." Dawn and I gave Sharon a huge hug.   
As we talked about what we needed to do to prepare for our trip, which we'd take over the winter break, it began to sink in...I'm actually going to _Germany_. I'd been to Canada way back when I was around six, but hardly had any memory of that trip, so it really did feel as if it were my first time out of the States. What an event to look forward to! 


	6. 6

So, winding down...this is the last chapter of the story, then it's completed! Enjoy! 

**Back In The Old Town For Thanksgiving**

_By_: CNJ 

_PG-13_

**6**

**Claudia**: 

I'd loved seeing my friends again and seeing my parents and Stoneybrook again, but it was good being back home in Minnesota. Yep, Two Skies, Minnesota is feeling like home now. The flight back was uneventful. Liza Barry got home all right as well as my roommate Aya. Once I got back, I e-mailed my friends to let them know I was home. Wow, what a trip Mary Anne and Dawn won! It looks like their winter break plans are falling into place. I know they're both really excited about the trip. I checked my e-mail again and saw a message from Kristy and Stacey...   


**Bizprez@aol.com** to **Artsbiz@yahoo.com**: _Claud? I'm home_._ So are Mary Anne and Mona_. _It was drizzling here in the Big Apple when we first got home, but now it's stopped_. _Oh, it was soo great seeing our folks and relatives as well as each other and it was good visiting the old town again_._ Heyy, let's do it again when the finals are over! This time, we have a _month_ to enjoy it!_

**Numbers@compuserve** to **Artsbiz@yahoo.com**: _Claud, I'm home! Oh, it was soo good seeing Mom again! And I saw Samantha's kids; they're great_. _Seems funny, yet comforting that I have two older stepsibs_. _I'd always wanted siblings, so I guess I got my wish when Dad married Samantha_. _And they both say hi_. _Wow, Vermont is really beginning to feel like home! I was afraid I'd be homesick for Stoneybrook for a long time, but I wasn't_. _Maybe slightly for the first few weeks, then it faded_. _Well, Christie and I are going out for a quick bite to eat, so I'll ee soon and can't wait to see you at Christmas!_

**Planet@yahoo.com** to **Artsbiz**: _Got home to Arizona all right! Had a great time and see you at winter break before Mary Anne and I dash off to Germany!_

**Boox@yahoo.com** to all: _Oh, it was soo good seeing all of you again! I also loved visiting our folks and Stoneybrook again_._ Hey, Kristy, you're right; Stoneybrook is the old town_. _Well, we're back home in the Big Apple to get ready for our finals, then I'll be seeing all of you again at the start of winter break_. _It's so wonderful we have almost a month-long break!_

**Animalover** to all: _Same here_. _I'm so lucky to have you all as my friends and it was a happy time in my life when I joined you all back in eleventh grade_. 

**Mscnote@aol**, **Sports@aol.com** to all: _We're back home in New Jersey all right! The traffic was something else, but thank the stars for the subway and thanks for the great Thanksgiving we all had! See you all again in another month!_

**Planet** to all: _Oh, hey_..._when are we going to do gifts, since Mary Anne and I are going to be gone for Christmas week? Right when we get back to the old town or_... 

**Artsbiz** to all: _When are you leaving again?_

**Boox** to all: _Monday, on X-mas Eve_. _We have our last final on Dec_._ 20_. 

**Bizprez** to all: _So how about Saturday on the 22nd? We can work out details and figure out the where and when of the gift exchange_. 

**All**: _Sounds good_. 

**Bizprez** to all: _Don't I have great taste? I have you great people as my best friends in the world_... 

**Planet** to **Bizprez**: _Aren't we proud? Lol_..._yeah, I'm lucky to have you as a friend too, Kristy_. 

**Boox** to all: _We all have great minds and taste_..._because we think alike, yet are different and we lucked out of finding each other_. _Well, Kristy, Mona, and I are going out for a quick dinner, so ee later! I love all of you and look forward to seeing you all at winter break!_   
  
  


~~_Storyline copyright_ 2001 by **CNJ**~~ 


End file.
